


Blind Moments

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just the guilt. Clark helps Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Moonweb and Lola for the beta. Thanks to everybody on my friends list at LJ for their kind words.  
> Disclaimer: DC Comics owns Smallville and its characters. I am just playing.

He'd walked in without a hello. All the way over to the mansion Clark practiced how he would word his request so it didn't sound like a demand. He knew that even if Lex didn't have contacts at Princeton, Lex would find contacts. That was why this time Clark hadn't just assumed Lex knew somebody who could fix what he'd so effortlessly bungled. 

Clark closed his eyes and tried not to think of the blood covered keys and the body slumped in his arms. He'd tried for five minutes to wake Lex once Lex had passed out from exhaustion. The smell of urine was overpowering now that Clark was so close and paying attention. He pushed his guilt aside and lifted Lex up in his arms. 

Lana had done this to Lex. Clark couldn't get that thought out of his head. Everything was so screwed up right now. Last night's party and the way Lana had been acting, the way Lois and Chloe had acted; it was all such a nightmare. Clark just rolled with it. This was Smallville after all, and anybody who lived here long enough would realize this town was two steps away from Twin Peaks. 

Lex barely stirred as Clark carried him upstairs. One hand smeared blood on Clark's shirt as it clung in desperation, even in sleep, to Clark's lapel. Clark couldn't leave Lex like this. The look in Lex's tear-stained eyes flashed in Clark's head. The shock in Lex's voice when he'd said Lana had done whatever it was to him that made him play the piano rang in Clark's ears. 

Clark shook his head, trying desperately to forget. The only thing that mattered was getting Lex cleaned up. The only thing that matter right now was Lex. Lana could be dealt with later. 

Clark kicked the door to Lex's bedroom open. He ignored that it had fallen off a hinge as he walked through it to rush to the bed and set Lex down. In a burst of not quite super speed, Clark rushed to the adjoining bathroom and ran a hot bath. A few bottles of scented bath oils later and the tub had filled to almost overflowing levels. Water sloshed onto the tiled floor under the claw footed bathtub. Clark ignored it as he stood. He yanked off his flannel shirt not wanting to get any more blood on it and tossed it aside. He could do this. 

He walked back into the bedroom and found Lex had not stirred at all. He was still in the exact same position Clark had left him in. Clark took a deep breath and regretted it right away when the urine scent hit his nostrils again. As quickly as he could, he stripped Lex down to his boxers. Clark covered his nose as he tried to remove the wet shorts with one hand. He managed to get them over one hip before he gave up and used both hands to slide them off as fast as possible so he could quickly toss them aside. He pointedly ignored Lex's nudity, averting his eyes the whole time. 

Once the boxers were out of the way, Clark quickly slipped out of the rest of his own clothes. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Lex was not waking up. He hadn't once stirred nor made a sound since he'd passed out in Clark's arms. There was no way Clark was leaving Lex at the mansion, dirty and there was no way Lex could hold his own head above water in the bath while unconscious. 

Clark picked Lex up in his arms and rushed them both to the bathroom. Water splashed over the edge of the tub as he slid into the hot, scented water. With Lex's back pressed close to his chest, Clark opened his legs and let Lex settle in between them. Lex hadn't even made a sound as his body had hit the water. He stirred for a moment and shifted his head to rest it against Clark's shoulder. 

Clark reached out and grabbed a nearby hand towel. Once Lex was settled comfortably between his open legs, Clark took Lex's left hand in his and started to gently wash the blood away. He'd managed the whole time to not once directly look at Lex's body, but in this position it was hard not to see since Clark had to hold Lex up with his own body while tending to the bloody hand. 

Lex was well built. Clark had never seen Lex anything but fully clothed in all the time they'd known each other. What harm was there in looking? After all, Clark's own body was pressed right up against Lex's body. Those thoughts were enough to suddenly make Clark very self-conscious. He concentrated on getting the dried blood out from under Lex's manicured finger nails. The tactic didn't work at all. Clark took a deep breath and ignored the tingly feeling building in his groin area. 

Lex picked that very moment to stir. 

"Clark?" His voice was so feeble Clark thought he imagined it. 

"I have you, Lex," Clark whispered as he finished getting the last of the blood off Lex's left hand. 

"Thirsty," Lex managed. His throat clicked dryly with the word. 

Clark shushed him and quickly cleaned the right hand. The water was pink now from the blood and Clark couldn't get out fast enough. 

Lex tilted his head and his eyes slit open. They were barely focused as he stared up into Clark's face. 

"Where. . ." 

"In the mansion," Clark said. Right now was not the time for specifics. 

Lex managed to nod his head once, and with a feeble smile he closed his eyes again. He looked beaten and so fragile. Clark had never once thought of Lex as fragile. Even last year, when he'd been taken away to Belle Reve, Lex was still strong, fighting with every ounce of strength. 

At least hearing Lex's pleas for a drink had killed any unwelcome stirrings in Clark's lower regions. 

Clark reached for a bar of soap and quickly lathered up his hands. He stared down then looked around, thinking how to get this done. He'd have to touch Lex, everywhere to clean him thoroughly. At least Lex had fallen asleep again. 

Clark lifted his own body so that Lex's bare chest was above water. He looked down the length of Lex's body and pretended he did not see Lex's limp penis floating, the head just peaking out of the water. Clark closed his eyes. He imagined it was his own body as he balanced Lex on his chest. He imagined it was his body as he reached down with both lathered hands and rubbed the lavender scented soap all over Lex's bare chest. As quickly as he could Clark soaped Lex's torso, lifting each arm and lathering under his pits. Clark mentally noted that Lex had no hair under his arms. He glanced down for just a second and noted that Lex had no hair around his cock. Clark quickly looked away from Lex's cock. It had started to harden. 

Clark quickened his pace. He'd thought months ago that part of his anger toward Lex was not because of how much interest Lex had in Clark's secrets, but because of Lex's lack of interest in Clark. What Clark wanted specifically was for Lex to show the kind of interest in Clark that would have ended in a long, hot bath, only while Lex was conscious and able to reciprocate. 

Clark sped his pace, lowering his body so that the water could rinse Lex off. As soon as the soap was completely washed off, Clark slid his arms under Lex's arms and stood. Lex was light, at least for Clark. It was no problem to hold Lex up straight while Clark stepped out of the bathtub. It was graceless but it got the job done. 

Clark was glad Lex was facing away from him. He'd briefly glimpsed Lex's erection, amazed that he could still blush so furiously. It was nothing but a natural reaction, not meant for Clark. Clark told himself that as he carried Lex in his arms back into the bedroom and gently placed Lex down on the bed. Absently, Clark noted that the comforter was a dark maroon and very soft. 

He rushed back to the bathroom and brought a plush black towel back with him. Once he had thrown that on Lex to cover his nudity, Clark quickly slipped his own clothing back on minus the flannel shirt. He did a passing search of Lex's bedroom, enough to find some clean clothing for Lex and a clean t-shirt for himself. 

Lex slept deeply as Clark dressed him in silk boxers and black pajamas. He slipped the new - everything in Lex's closet looked brand new - red t-shirt over his own head and tugged it down, smoothing it out. Strangely enough it fit Clark perfectly. Clark could not recall Lex ever wearing a red t-shirt. This was not to say that Lex had never worn red, just that he'd never worn red in Clark's presence. 

Clark shook his head and looked around the room, trying to remember what he had wanted to do next. When he saw Lex's left hand still bleeding, he mentally chastised himself for forgetting that he still had not bandaged Lex's fingers. 

A few minutes of searching and x-raying the bathrooms on the first floor, and Clark had what he needed. He climbed onto the bed beside Lex and sat cross-legged as he set the disinfectant, sterile gauze and white medical tape down. Clark had no clue what he was doing, but he had to do something. The bleeding hadn't stopped completely. 

Clark carefully cleaned and treated each finger, occasionally glancing at Lex's face to see if the movements would awake him. Lex did not move. He looked so peaceful. 

Clark finished wrapping the last finger and set the bandages aside on the nearby night table. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled down in a long sprawl beside Lex's sleeping form. No matter what else needed to be done, he just couldn't leave Lex alone right now. Not after what Lana had done. Besides, he wanted to be the one to tell Lex what had happened. The thought of explaining to Lex sent Clark's mind into a tailspin. 

Why couldn't one thing in his life be normal? 

Lex shifted and immediately Clark put all other thoughts out of his head. He placed a hand on Lex's chest and waited. Moments later Lex's eyes fluttered open and he graced Clark with a weak smile. 

"Clark," Lex mumbled. 

Clark watched as Lex slowly licked his dry lips. Then he remembered Lex had said he was thirsty. 

"I'll be right back." Clark slipped out of the bed and as soon as he was out of the room he sped for a bottle of water. Most people would think that a person who could move at super speed wouldn't have much time to think while moving so quickly. Clark always found that it seemed to take him forever when he needed to get somewhere fast. Right now all he could think about was how he'd walked into the study without so much as a hello. 

Lex was awake when Clark returned. Clark climbed back onto the bed and held up the bottle of water and straw he'd gone to get. He unscrewed the cap and tossed it over his shoulder. Lex actually tried to sit up, but Clark gently placed a hand on Lex's chest to keep him from moving. 

"You should sleep." Clark scooted closer and slid a hand under Lex's bare head. Lex watched Clark carefully as he tilted his head up and brought the straw close enough to Lex's lips. 

Lex drank, and then released the straw, his head falling back against Clark's hand. 

"I . . . Lana. . ." 

Clark swallowed hard. "I'll explain later." The hurt look in Lex's eyes was unmistakable. Lex thought Lana had done this to him on purpose, and why would he think otherwise. "You need to rest now. Is there anything you need?" 

"Besides a hot bath," Lex grinned but there was no sparkle in his eyes, just exhaustion. 

"Yes, besides a hot bath." Clark settled Lex's head on top of the pillow and slowly slipped his hand out, allowing his fingers to trail along the smooth, delicate skin. 

Clark leaned in closer and stared into Lex's eyes. For a moment their eyes locked, and Clark could feel something, but then Lex closed his eyes and he turned his head away from Clark. A few minutes later his steady breathing told Clark that Lex had finally drifted off to sleep. 

Clark had never touched Lex's head for any length of time before, but he was pretty sure he wanted to touch Lex's head again. In fact he was sure he wanted to do more than just touch Lex again. 

For now all Clark wanted was for Lex to feel safe. 

**END**


End file.
